Searchin for My Love
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: a story about makoto/?? well makoto was dumped by ?? then she goes on a vacation, to see that he and his 4 other friends are there 2..can she win him back..or will she win the heart of another? R&R! i need 2 change that poem...SO IT'S NOT USAGI!..there
1. Default Chapter

Tears Behind a Smile

Tears Behind a Smile

The tears that I hide behind this smile of mine

Is from a love, that left me behind

Why did he leave me?

Was it that I was just too clumsy?

Or was it that I was just to weak?

I don't know

But the answers I just I couldn't seek

All I can ask is "why"

But he says nothing...leaving me to cry

I loved him with all my heart

He told me…we would never part

But was it just a lie

If he really loved me

Would he leave m here to cry?

Did he…did he love me?

All he gave back to me as a reply

"I did before…but now no more"

With that he left from my sight

For now I lost the love of my life

Or was he?

Could it be that it was fate that him and me weren't meant to be?

Then maybe he's out there somewhere

But still I love that man who walked out

And all I can do it shout

Shout out his name, but all I receive is pain

I cry and I cry but that won't bring him back

I once saw that light…but now it's turned to black

I'm on hurting on the inside

Pain in which I hide

All this pain, all these tears

I've had hidden all in awhile

These are my tears…

Tears In which I hide…behind my smile


	2. I want to Be...(poem)

I Want to Be

I Want to Be

Her smile****

**Is everything worth while**

**Her Laughter**

**Is everything to hear after**

**Her Gentle touch**

**Means more then much**

**Her Eyes**

**Is something that I can't deny**

**Everything she says**

**Everything she does**

**Is almost perfect in every way**

**But behind all that laughter and smile**

**She hides what she's feeling inside**

**Something she wishes to hide**

**I see the pain in her eyes**

**I see all the lies**

**The Lies that she heard**

**And she wishes to be free from them**

**Free to fly like a bird**

**I**

**I want to free her**

**Free her from that misery**

**To stay with her for all eternity**

**I want to be the one to ease her pain**

**To stop her flowing tears of rain**

**Her eyes are pull of pain and sorrow**

**Pain I can see**

**She wants to forget before tomorrow**

**Can I be the one**

**To help her that light, bright as the Sun?**

**Once again…bring back that love and joy**

**Could I be that Boy?**

**The one she is searching for?**

**Me…the one to comfort her forever more**

**I wish I could be that one**

**To help her see that light of the sun**

**My Love for her will go one forever**

**My love is like the flowing river**

**Flowing into never ending ocean of her eyes**

**I will cherish every minute when she goes to sleep**

**And when I see her rise**

**I will love her form all eternity**

**Even if She doesn't love me**

** **

** **

** **


	3. Chap 1: Letting Go

Chap. 1: Letting go 

**"_It's only been one month…but it feels like one day…since he left me, how could I be fooled by his lies. He said he loved me till the day he died…but it wasn't true! He told he tells no lies! … I'm such a fool, maybe… there is no one for me…maybe I'll just stay alone…forever."_**

****

**"Makoto?" **

**"Hey Makoto! Are you ok?"**

**"Makoto? Wake up!"**

**"Mmm…huh? Duo…" I woke up to see in a small café with my other friends looking at me with worried expressions. It was nice to see them worry about me cause they cared…but it hurt…that it wasn't him calling my name, Duo.**

**"Huh? Oh sorry! Hehe! I must've fallen asleep!" I said like nothing was bothering me, for I really didn't like it when they were worried.**

**"Makoto… are you sure your still not…" Rei asked looking at me. I looked at her and thought "_Rei…she doesn't have a problem…she got the looks to have any guy she wants…she probably doesn't have to worry about her heart broken" _"Yes I am…It's done, gone, passed…I'm ok!"**

**"Are you sure?" Usagi asked being the most worried out of all of them. "Yes I am…. there's nothing I can do…so just move on right! I've let that go!" I gave a reinsuring smile to then…but I forced it for I couldn't let it go.**

**"Well ok…but if you want to talk…you can always come to us" Minako said with a smile as Ami nodded. Yes I could talk to them about anything, but this seemed different. I felt I couldn't trust anyone no more…maybe I lost my trust in my own friends as well.**

**"Well I uh need to be going! See you all soon!" I smile and leave the café in hurry as I walked to my place and as I shut the door, I broke down crying like a lost child. "Why…why can't I let it go…let him go…" I ran to my bedroom and lay down on my soft bed and hugged a pillow as my tears fell from my eyes onto the pillow. "Why did he lie to me…and leave me all by myself…he said… "He may run and hide…but he'll never tell a lie"…that was a lie from the start! Damn him…it hurts to much…. please…God…please…answer my prayer…take…this pain away...please…" I cried myself to sleep as I prayed to God to take away the pain I felt…but can it really be taken away from me…Please…I just hope my prayer...will be answered…**

**Next Chap: Vacation**

***Yeah I know the Makato doesn't really fit the description I put. But I'm gonna change it so just wait a bit ok...or I just might keep that one and make an alternate fic as well…eh depends. ^,^;;***


	4. Chap 2: Vacation

Chap 2: Vacation 

** The next few days my friends said I need a vacation to get away from everything, so I agreed. Maybe this was for the best, maybe I just need to move on, find another…can I? Could I find another to ease my pain, to take it away? Hopeless I bet, but I pray…**

**"Hey Mako!! Are you ready?!"**

**"Yeah! I am! I'm coming!" I ran to my friends waiting, we're all going to the beach. I'm so excited! Maybe this was the best idea…just maybe.**

****Hours later****

**Well we finally arrived; the Sun is beaming down, the Ocean waves, and the cool breeze. Wonderful, I feel so alive, relived. "Lets go check into the hotel!" "Yeah! Then we could go Shopping! Boy watching! Then Shopping! Then…" I laughed, yeah doing those things where fun, but Boy chasing…I really didn't feel like it. I know I'm just feeling sorry for myself…but I just can't help it.**

**"Come on! Lets go check in then we'll decide what to do afterwards!" I followed Rei into the Hotel as the others trailed behind. We checked into our rooms, and I already saw some hunky guys! But I just didn't have the courage anymore to talk to any boy now.**

**"Wow!! There so SOO many Gorgeous Guys here!" "Oh I know!!!" Minako and Usagi yelled looking around at all the guys that's past us.**

**"Usagi, Minako…is that all you two do?" Ami said shaking her head looking at a map of the place. "Yeah well All Usagi does is eat, sleep, and boy chase" Rei sneered a bit looking out at the beach.**

**"Arghh! Shut up Rei!!" Soon Usagi and Rei started fighting once again.**

**"I'll be right back. I forgot my money up in my room!" I went up the stairs heading to my room then just as I turned the corner. I felt like a train hit me, I stopped dead in my tracks, as I looked. There right before me was…Him. I turned back around so he wouldn't see me. "_What…Is He doing here? Just when I thought I could keep away form it…he shows up." _I felt like breaking down into tears. But that wouldn't change a thing, I wish I could just go and hugs him tight like I used to and he would tell me "I love you Mako-chan" But no it didn't happen. He just walked off with his other 4 friends.**

**"Duo…" I said looking at him as she walked off. Then I restrained myself from running to hug him, I just went back into my room got my money and ran back out to my friends, with my eyes a bit red.**

**"I…um…I'm b-b-back" I tried to speak clearly, so they wouldn't suspect anything.**

**"Ok Makoto's back! Now lets get going to shops!" Minako said as she grabbed my wrist and started walking out as the other followed.**

**"You can let me go now Minako…your hurting my wrist" " oh sorry Makato!" She let my wrist go then I walked still thinking. "_Even when I was with Duo…he never introduced me to his friends. I heard him talk about them, but I never saw them" _I lost my train of thought when u felt someone tugging on my shirt. I looked and saw Usagi. "Huh? What is it Usagi?"**

**"Look over there!" She said to me pointing to the direction. I looked and saw him once again. "…Duo…" I said staring at him, laughing with his friends…well he was the only one laughing, two of them looked liked they wanted kill him.**

**"Makato…huh? Oh…it's that guy you were with and just dumped you like trash!" " Minako…I don't that really helps right now" Ami said still looking at the map just taking a glace over at them.**

**"Opps… well…. Uh…hey! Ya know His friends are hot!" I looked at Minako who was drooling and get hearts in her eyes staring at them. "…yeah…"I said as I stared at him. Then all of sudden He turned and looked strait at me, I froze then turned back around fast.**

**"Isn't that your old girlfriend Duo?" the Blonde once asked.**

**"Yeah it is…" Duo said as he stared and turns around.**

**"Why don't you go an talk to her?" "I would…but ya see Quatre…I..uh just can't" Duo walked off without saying another word.**

**"Braided-baka…scared of a weak onna…" Wufei said walking off somewhere on his own.**

**I saw that other two, a blonde and a brown haired one with his bangs over his eye leave. I looked down and sighed until I looked back up and saw one of his friends, a dark brown haired boy looking at me then he started walking off but he looked back at me once again then walked off.**

** Next Chap: 4 new friends…One new Love?**

*** a little longer…but let me say sumthing…Do U REALLY think this is a Mako/Duo fic? I haven't even chosen the guy …yet. Well neway who knows I might change my mind, depends though..ehehe!* **


End file.
